Are You Really You?
Are You Really You? is the eighth episode of season 1 and the eighth episode of Special Sisters. It premiered on March 0th, 2015. Plot The episode starts at the Kasa Tot hotel, where Jordy is talking to some customers in one of the rooms about its television, which doesn't work. Jordy says that this problem happens many times, and will be responsible for fixing the television. One of the clients says that he has been in this hotel many times and never had this problem, that is to say, it doesn't "happen many times". Jordy doesn't know what to say, and says that in the last days it has happened many times. Jordy says he must go back to his office, and he leaves. In the lift, Jordy says in a low voice: "I don't know if I can solve your problem, I've never really worked in a hotel". When he arrives at the hotel entrance, Jordy meets Kimberly and Karla who say: "We know that you aren't our Jordy". Jordy asks the girls what's happening and why they've said that, and Kimberly says: "You come from another universe, and you must return to that universe and make our Jordy come back". Jordy says: "You can't order me anything, you don't know who I am. You must forget everything…" and pulls out an object with a spiral to make the girls forget something. But Karla takes a teleportation object and says: "If you want to stop us, try it, but we know how to act with you!" and makes the two girls teleport themselves in their home. Karla tells Kimberly: "Are you all right?" and Kimberly responds: "They won't be able to beat us, we must activate the portal and do it ourselves". Karla accepts, and the two go to their room. Kimberly takes out her portal maker from the cupboard, and activates it. And a portal appears on the door of the house. The parents tell their daughters: "Where are you going?" and Kimberly says they'll come back when they'll have time, and they shouldn't worry. The two girls go down to the door of their house and Kimberly asks Karla: "Are you ready to take a trip in an unknown place?" and Karla says: "Sure!" and the two girls cross the portal. Now they're in a starship in space, which is travelling somewhere they don't know. A man passes near them and observes them, and then shouts: "Terrans! Red alert!" and sounds are heard in the ship, and two people are coming to take the girls. When Kimberly sees their faces, she sees that they're her parents, and says: "Are you really you?"… The couple of guards don't understand anything, and Karla says: "Dad? Mum?" but the man talks to someone and says: "We have the Terrans, they're two young females". And he receives the response "Bring them to me here". The couple with the appearance of their parents take the girls to what looks like the command room, and it turns out that the ship is commanded by Jordy, who says: "They aren't Terrans". Then he tells the girls: "Thank you for coming. I was waiting for you. Come with me". Jordy goes with the two girls to another room, and explains: "I'm in a secret operation, I've simulated being kidnapped to know more about Admiral 19's counterpart, Yusma, who is evil here. I need you to pretend that you're Terran prisoners". Kimberly asks: "Terrans?" and Jordy replies: "In this universe, humans are called Terrans and are under the command of a savage and sadistic empire". Karla says that then what happens, and Jordy says: "You must pretend that you escaped, and you'll be teleported to Earth. There's a portal there and it'll take you back to your home. If you find a guard, make this gesture". And Jordy makes a gesture of greeting. Kimberly and Karla say they agree, and it'll be fun for them. But before they ask what's happening with his double who is on Teremedó, and Jordy says that he'll stay there and says: "He'll think that they've captured me. But when they least expect it, I'll make an exchange and change the place. It's all planned". The ship arrives at the Earth of that universe and finds another ship, where Yusma appears on the screen and says: "Jordy, what's new?" and Jordy says: "I have two very powerful Terran prisoners". Yusma says: "Give me their pictures!" and Jordy says he hasn't had time to take pictures, but he sends him the video of the cell where they're detained. Yusma sees the cell and there's no one, and Jordy says: "They've escaped, they'll inform the Terran Empire! Black alert!" and Yusma says: "Forget it! Apparently I have to do everything myself…" and closes the transmission. On Earth, Karla tells Kimberly: "We're finally on Earth!" and Kimberly replies: "This isn't the real Earth". A guard passes, and Kimberly and Karla make the greeting. The two girls enter the room where the portal is. There the two girls see a tape with a recording, and a message that says that they must see this recording when they arrive at their home, and it's important. The girls take the tape, and some guards come asking them what they're doing. The girls cross the portal without thinking, and the portal closes. Then Jordy, from his ship, sees that the site of the Earth where the portal was exploded, and the guards who were there died. Jordy says: "Send a message to Yusma: the prisoners have died". And then Jordy says in a low voice: "I hope they're well at home, out of danger". And then a man tells Jordy: "Yusma says it's all right but he doesn't need us, and said not to bother him again." In the girls' house, the parents are watching television when their daughters appear, and they say "Are you really you?". Their parents respond: "Are you all right?" and they say that everything's fine, it was just a joke. The two girls enter Kimberly's room, and Kimberly says: "It seems that our parents are the real ones, we're already in our universe. We're going to watch the recording". The girls begin to see the recording from the computer, and in the recording there's Admiral 19 who explains that Yusma is his evil counterpart in a parallel universe called Mirror Universe, where everything's duplicated but with the inverse personalities, and in that universe Teremedó was destroyed and only a few Teremedosians remain who have survived. Then in the recording appears Jordy saying that they must act with the Jordy who is in the hotel now as if he were the real one. Karla says: "Too late". And Jordy continues saying that no one should know that they know so many things about the Federation Starfleet or they'll go after them, since in the Mirror Universe their laws are based on evil and betrayal. The recording ends, and then Kimberly says that they'll send holograms of the two of them to Jordy's double so that Jordy will erase their memory, but in reality nothing will happen because they'll be at home. Karla asks if Jordy's double could suspect, and Kimberly says they'll hope not. Kimberly prepares the two holograms and sends them to the Kasa Tot hotel. At the Kasa Tot hotel, the holograms of Kimberly and Karla appear, and they seem to be moving Jordy's things. Jordy's double comes, and they say: "I didn't know you were here. We're leaving now". Jordy's double takes the object with the spiral and erases the holograms' memory, and the holograms go away. The girls laugh, and Karla says they've won. Kimberly says that there's still one more thing she has done, the object with the double spiral of Jordy's double has also a duplicate she has, and she shows it. Karla asks if Jordy's double's object is a hologram, and Kimberly says no, she has simply created a duplicate in the house to make copies in Gerûmdanon where she had gone with the teleporter before. The two laugh, and the episode ends. Category:Episodes ca:Sou vosaltres? es:¿Sois vosotros? fr:Est-ce vous ? gl:Sodes vós? it:Siete voi? pt:Sois vós? ro:Sunteţi voi? ru:Это вы?